Sweet and Elite
by Dede42
Summary: When Rarity visits Canterlot to buy some fabric for her boutique, she just happens to run into an elite unicorn named Fancy Pants, who invites her to attend a social event. She becomes popular with the social elite and when a garden party is scheduled at the same time as the birthday party for Twilight and Sunrise, she feels conflicted. Which party should she go to?
1. Chapter 1: VISITING CANTERLOT

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sweet and Elite

A/N: Hey, everyone, I am back and I am over the worst of my cold. Good news, is that the fires - yes, there's actually two fires on Mt. Nebo, are _finally_ being contained, and there is less smoke around here. Any hoo, time for another MLP adventure!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: VISITING CANTERLOT**

It was another lovely day and Rarity was barely able to contain her excitement of spending the week in Canterlot, especially since she was staying in a room at the palace, and Princess Celestia was personally escorting her to a suite at the top of one of the towers.

"Here?" Rarity asked with amazement when they entered the spacious room. "I get to stay _here_?"

"Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both said you were coming to Canterlot for a visit, and asked if I might accommodate you," Princess Celestia confirmed while Opalescence settled on the bed and began purring.

Rarity turned to the Princess, touched by the generosity and the splendor. "Thank you so much, Princess," she said gratefully.

Princess Celestia smiled. "You're very welcome."

"No, _really,_ " the grey unicorn insisted. "This is so nice of you."

"It's nothing, really," Princess Celestia assured her.

"Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything!" Rarity insisted. "I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you!" And she began kissing the Princess' hooves. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Princess Celestia was beginning to feel awkward and was relieved when the grey unicorn finally stopped kissing her hooves. "You are very we-" she began.

"Thank you!"

Just then, the Bags Valet arrived, panting from having to carry the large pile of luggage up the stairs. "Your luggage, mademoiselle?"

Grateful for the interruption, Princess Celestia left. "I'll leave you to get settled."

"Your highness," the Bags Valet gasped while entering the room.

"Enjoy your stay," Princess Celestia added before descending the stairs.

Rarity ran outside. "Thank you!" she called out before going back into the room to get settled.

"Where would you like me to put these?" the Bags Valet asked, straining under the weight, and then his legs gave out so he got buried.

Rarity watched as one of her hat boxes rolled up and landed near her hooves. "That's perfect," she informed him and he groaned.

* * *

After getting settled in, Rarity put on one of her latest hat creations and went out to explore the city. Before long, she and Opalescence were seated at a table, and they were having tea. Well, the grey unicorn was having tea while her cat was having a bowl of milk.

"Opal, do you know what I love about Canterlot?" Rarity asked while sipping her tea and Opalescence lap up her milk. "Ahh. Everything! I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart." She sipped her tea again. "Now, I know that we are here to pick up some fabrics for the shop, but Twilight and Sunrise were both such dears to get me that suite at the castle, I simply must make them something to express my gratitude." She looked around at the ponies walking past, most with their noses in the air, and she saw an elegant light purple gown with stars on the cape. "Hmm… ooh! Outfits for their birthday party this weekend! Perfect! Don't you just love it here, Opalescence?"

The grey unicorn was siping her tea again when two ponies walked up and she paused, quickly wiping cream off her upper lip.

"Please excuse our interruption," said Jet Set in an aloof tone. "I'm Jet Set, and this is my wife Upper Crust. We saw you from across the cafe and just _had_ to find out…"

"…Where did you get that simply _marvelous_ chapeau?" Upper Crust asked, interrupting her husband and nodded to the pink sunhat.

"Oh, this old thing?" Rarity asked, gesturing to her sunhat. "Oh, it's just something I-"

"Rarity!" a voice exclaimed and they looked up to see a yellow gangly pony trying to wash one of the café's windows when the rope to his harness broke and he crashed to the ground. "Hey, Rarity!" he said cheerfully, getting up and hugged her, much to the horror of the grey unicorn. "Whoo! It's me, Hayseed Turnip Truck! We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month?"

Rarity's face went power ranger red, recalling seeing him. "Oh, yes, of course… how are you?" she asked politely.

"Good! Real good!" Hayseed Turnip Truck replied proudly.

Jet Set and Upper Crust eyed them both with identical disapproving looks that hinted that they considered Ponyville to be hick town. "Hmm…"

"You're from… Ponyville?" Jet Set asked, his voice dripping with disapproval.

"Well, yeah, yes, but-" the grey unicorn began, trying to save face.

"She sure is!" Hayseed Turnip Truck interrupted with a big grin. "She's a real big-time fancy pants dressmaker there! Probably made that real purty thing she's got on her head!" And he noogied the hat.

Upper Crust's expression was full of disgust. "I thought it looked a little _country_."

"I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear," Jet Set added and they both walked away with their noses up in the air. "Hmph!"

Hayseed Turnip Truck waved after them, still smiling and oblivious to what had happen. "Well, they seemed real nice."

Rarity, however, let out a disappointed sigh, and said goodbye to him before magically gathering up Opalescence, and left the café.

* * *

Returning to the suite, Rarity had shifted from disappointed to alright angry. ""Looked a little country"," she repeated, magically putting her hat on the bed. ""Not something you can get in Canterlot"." She magically set up two mannequins and put on her glasses while going to her desk to start sketching. "I'll show you something worthy of Canterlot!"

Funneling her anger into her work, the grey unicorn soon drew up two elegant dresses and headpieces that she knew would work _perfectly_ for her twin friends, and they would be the perfect birthday presents, too.

* * *

Sometime later, Rarity had done her shopping and she was now running down the street and back toward the castle while magically carrying a large cache of bags filled with all kinds of fabric and other items, and she was panting. "I have to get started right away," she told Opalescence, who was in her carrier that was strapped to her owner's side. "This new design is very ambitious, and I've already written to Twilight and Sunrise to let them know they'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to their party." She then crashed into a couple, and she gasped, recognizing the male unicorn stallion after his wife removed the bag from his head. "Fancy Pants!"

"I say, that's one way to make an introduction," Fancy Pants commented while magically retrieving his monocle.

"Oh, goodness, I am so sorry," Rarity apologized, quickly retrieving her purchases. "I didn't see you there. I've just got so many bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and-"

"You're staying at the castle?" Fancy Pants inquired and even his wife, Fleur de Lis, looked interested.

The grey unicorn nodded. "Wh– The Princess invited me to stay in one of the suites."

Now Fancy Pants was _really_ interested. "You know the Princess?" he questioned, and Rarity nodded, flushing a little.

"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see," Fleur de Lis complimented, magically handing over a bag full of colorful feathers.

"Oh, it's for an ensemble I'm making for my friends," Rarity explained. "Their birthdays are in a few days. Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you," she repeated while stuffing her cat into one of the bags since she couldn't find the carrier.

"I'm not!" Fancy Pants declared and the grey unicorn looked at him questioningly. "Heheh, you are obviously somepony worth bumping into! Listen, I have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you, would you be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?" he offered.

Rarity blinked, taken aback by the invitation. "Me?"

Fancy Pants nodded. "But of course, my dear."

"Well, I'm, uh, ah- no- sure," the grey unicorn stammered, surprised that she was getting such a wonderful offer, and it was something that would make Rainbow Dash jealous since it involved the Wonderbolts.

"We'd love to see you there, uh…?" Fancy Pants trailed off, since he didn't know her name.

"Rarity," Rarity repeated.

Fancy Pants beamed. "Rarity." He and his wife then left, while the grey unicorn stared after them and Opalescence poked her head out of the bag.

' _An invite from Fancy Pants himself!'_ Rarity thought, a dazed expression on her face as she resumed heading back to the castle, but she wasn't rushing like before.

* * *

A/N: Well, things are getting interesting for Rarity, and she has some choices to make. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: POPULARITY ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sweet and Elite

A/N: I am doing better, Roleplayer48, but I am still only doing a posting twice a week just so that I don't overly stress myself again, and while I know you aren't going to like it, it is for the best. Just bear with me, ok?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: POPULARITY ISSUES**

Returning to the suite, Rarity put away her purchases and paced the room, wondering what to do. She _really_ wanted to work on the dresses for the twins, but there was also the invite from Fancy Pants, and that wasn't something that she could just pass up. Right?

"Pro: Seeing the Derby from a VIP box is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," she said, listing the good and bad options. "Con: Going to the Derby cuts into the amount of time I have to finish Twilight and Sunrise's outfits." She glanced at the two drawings before resuming her pacing. "Pro: Fancy Pants is _the_ most important pony in Canterlot. His stamp of approval could mean big things for me here. Con: Twilight and Sunrise's party might not be as sophisticated as the Derby, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't put all of my energy into creating her birthday ensemble. My Ponyville friends will appreciate my hard work more than anypony. I'd hate to let them down. And I won't." She went into one of the rooms and came back out wearing a fancy pink hat with a long pink feather. "Opal, I am going to the Wonderbolts Derby as a guest of Fancy Pants!" she announced and left, excited giggling.

Opalescence watched her owner leave and then looked over at the drawings, shaking her head before going down for a nap, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Reaching the packed stadium, Rarity headed up the stairs to where the stairs that led to the VIP boxes were located. "Pardon me," she said politely to the ponies she passed. "'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" She passed Jet Set and Upper Crust, who turned their noses up when they saw her, and she stopped near the royal guard that had the VIP section roped off.

Fancy Pants came down the stairs and his face brightened when he saw the grey unicorn. "Rarity, jolly good to see you!" he said and the guard removed the rope so that she could enter. "So glad you could make it." And behind them, Jet Set and Upper Crust were staring in shock.

* * *

Up in the VIP box, several ponies were chattering and they turned when Fancy Pants returned with Rarity.

"Everypony, this is Rarity," Fancy Pants announced. "She's staying at Canterlot Castle." And the gathered ponies were soon staring at the grey unicorn with surprised expressions.

 _`"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts Derby!"`_ a voice came over the sound system. _`"The competitors are taking their places at the starting line, and the race will begin momentarily!"`_

"I'll be rooting for Rapidfire, of course," said Fancy Pants, referring to one of the competing Wonderbolts. "He's sure to take home the grand prize." And the ponies agreed.

"I don't think he has a chance against Fleetfoot," said Rarity and the ponies stared at her with startled expression, but when the fanfare for the start of the race rang out, she was able to save face by going to the railing with the ponies, and they watched as the seven Wonderbolts began racing at the whistle.

* * *

Minutes later, the announcer announced the winner of the race. _`"And it's Fleetfoot by a nose!"`_

Rarity cheered, having been right about which of the Wonderbolts would win. _'Who would think all that knowledge that Rainbow Dash kept sharing would come in handy?'_

"Bravo, Rarity!" Fancy Pants said, impressed that she'd been right. "I say, how did you know Fleetfoot would be victorious?"

"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time," Rarity explained. "She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed."

"And who is this 'Rainbow Dash'?" Silver Frames inquired.

The grey unicorn flushed. "Uh…" she gulped and thought quickly. "Why… she's… she's the… the Wonderbolts' trainer, of course."

"Staying at Canterlot Castle, _and_ she knows the Pegasus training the Wonderbolts," said Fancy Pants, pleased. "I told you all this was an important pony." And the other ponies chattered in agreement. "Three cheers for Rarity, my new favorite party guest!"

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" the ponies cheered politely and Rarity beamed while below them, Jet Set and Upper Crust were stunned to hear that the Ponyville unicorn had just been accepted by Fancy Pants and his friends.

* * *

After the race was over, Rarity was walking with three of Fancy Pants' friends and sharing a joke with them that few ponies in Ponyville ever got "…And then I said, "Puh-lease, that isn't a hat, darling, that's a natural disaster that somehow landed atop your head!" And to her delight, the three ponies were laughing.

"Oh, you are a delight, Rarity, an absolute delight," Silver Frames told the grey unicorn. "You simply must attend my art gallery opening this evening." And she laughed with delight.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I-" Rarity began, thinking of how she still needed to work on the outfits for her friends.

"And let's not forget my charity auction tomorrow morning," Golden Gavel added eagerly.

The grey unicorn smiled nervously. "Well, that sounds wonderful, but I-"

"And of course there's a seat for you at my dinner party tomorrow night," Swan Song added, just as eagerly.

"I'm flattered, really," Rarity said politely, trying to bow out gratefully. "It's just I have a project I really need to get started on, and-"

Silver Frames blocked her way with a pleading look. "Oh, but Rarity! I may as well close down the whole gallery if _you_ can't attend!"

"My auction is for charity, dear," Golden Gavel insisted. "For _charity_ …"

"And my dinner party will be a disaster if you don't come," said Swan Song with a dejected expression.

"…of course I'll be there," the grey unicorn to their delighted expressions and sighs of relief. _'What have I just gotten myself into?'_

"Wonderful!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Disaster averted!"

* * *

Back in her suite, Rarity was getting ready for the art gallery while adding some pink and green ribbons to the two mannequins.

"Looks like we'll be spending a few more days here, Opalescence," she told her cat, who was perched on the design table. "Turns out bumping into Fancy Pants like that was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course, finishing Twilight and Sunrise's dresses in time for their birthday party is still my top priority, but I can't possibly disappoint the Canterlot elite by rejecting their invitations now, can I?"

Once she was dressed, she left the suite and Opalescence shook her head once again while glancing at the drawings. When would her owner learn?

(A/N: Now, I know that Rarity sings "Becoming Popular (Everypony Should Know)", but that's too many verses, so I'll just describe the parties that Rarity attends instead.)

* * *

Later that night, Rarity attended Silver Frames' art gallery and when she showed her approval over the unique artwork on display, the other attending ponies agreed with her.

* * *

The next day Rarity attended Gold Gavel's charity auction and when a red/orange vase was presented, she raised her hoof to bid on it, and the attending ponies did the same. Gold Gavel was amazed with how much money he made during his auction thanks to the approval of the grey unicorn. That night, Rarity attended Swan Song's dinner party, and it was a hit.

* * *

Over the next few days, Rarity attended all kinds of events, parties, a trip on Fancy Pants' yacht, and even helped christen a new airship with Prince Blueblood, who was on his best behavior for a change after she _politely_ reminded him of their encounter at the Grand Galloping Gala.

* * *

It was late when Rarity came back to her suite after another party and when Opalescence pawed at the drawing impatiently, she began adding yellow and blue fabric to the mannequins, and she started adding blue/gold collars when she fell asleep on her hooves.

Seeing this, her cat let out an annoyed meow and hopped off the desk to go to the bed, and get some sleep herself. Yes, her owner was _never_ going to learn at this rate.

* * *

A/N: I will do one more posting today, and more on Thursday as per the new routine. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TOO MANY PARTIES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sweet and Elite

A/N: I've always considered popularity to be overrated, especially when I was in high school, and yet, somehow, I became popular without even trying. I think it had to do with the fact that I was in the band program for four years, and students realized that even band members can be cool.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: TOO MANY PARTIES**

The next morning, Rarity was suffering from a party hangover and too little sleep as she packed up all of her luggage, keenly aware of the two in-completed dresses that she would have to work on in Ponyville, and she put a bag on top of the other bags that the bags valet was already carrying on his back.

"Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything," she said, looking around the room, not seeing anything except for Opalescence, who was napping on the bed.

"Me… too…" the bags valet grunted, struggling to remain standing under the load.

Rarity magically retrieved her cat, who yowled in surprised when she was stuffed into her carrier. "We'd better get going," she announced, heading for the doors and the bags valet struggled after her. "I must get back to Ponyville with enough time to finish Twilight and Sunrise's ensembles." She paused when the letterbox clicked open long enough for an envelope to be slid in.

The grey unicorn magically picked it up and saw her name written on the front. "For me?" she wondered, opening it and read the letter while placing the carrier with the grumpy Opalescence on the pile of luggage. " _Dearest Rarity, your presence is requested at the Canterlot garden party tomorrow afternoon. Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust_!" She gasped, excited. "The Canterlot garden party! Why, next to the Galloping Gala that is _the_ premier event in Canterlot!" She squealed for a moment before realizing what else was going on tomorrow.

"Oh, but if I go, I'll miss Twilight and Sunrise's birthday… But if I don't go, my new reputation in Canterlot as a Very Important Pony might be ruined!" she moaned, looking between the letter and the drawings of the two dresses. "I might never be invited to another high society event again! Friend's birthday… Very Important Pony…" She winced and her face turned red for a moment. "It's just too important."

Making a decision, Rarity set aside the papers and retrieved a paper and quill from the desk. She took a deep breath and she began writing. " _My dear Twilight and Sunrise, I am afraid I won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow, because… because poor Opal is quite ill, and she is in no condition to make the long journey back to Ponyville! I do hope you understand. Your friend, Rarity._ "

"I suppose this means you don't need me to bring down your bags?" the bags valet inquired, his legs trembling.

"No," she confirmed. "But, I will need some help unpacking them." And she winched when he collapsed under the weight once again with a pained "Oomph!" and Opalescence yowled in protest. "Oh dear." She rescued them both, and sent the bags valet on his way with the request that he get somepony to deliver the letter.

* * *

The next day, Rarity put on a yellow/white outfit that had a mixture of flowers on it, and she posed before her cat. "What do you think? Too much?" she inquired and when Opalescence licked herself, she took that as an answer. "You're right. Too little." She added a matching hat and nodded at her reflection in the mirror. "Ah, garden party, here I come!" She then opened the doors and froze when she saw Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom beaming at her, and then the other four ponies appeared on either side of them.

"Surprise!" they announced together.

Rarity gasped and then promptly fainted, confusing her friends. Why would their presence make her faint?

* * *

When Rarity regain consciousness, she opened her eyes to find her friends peering down at her with concerned expression… well, Pinkie Pie was talking with her usual cheerful expression.

 _`"…_ _Swoosh!_ And right before she hit the ground, shoom, she– Hi again!" she said, backing up a little.

Rarity got up with some assistance from Sunrise Blossom and stared at her friends. "What are you– how did you- Why are you-?"

"Listen to her," said Applejack, smiling again. "She's so excited to see us, she can hardly talk."

"What I mean to say is, what are you all doing here?" the grey unicorn finally asked.

"When we got your letter saying you were stuck in Canterlot," Twilight Sparkle explained, "we asked Pinkie Pie if it wouldn't be too much trouble to move our birthday party here, so you wouldn't have to miss it!"

"And it wouldn't have been the same without you, Rarity," Sunrise Blossom added.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Balloons are super easy to pack." And she opened a suitcase, resulting in balloons flying everywhere as they deflated. "Oops."

Rarity did her best to look happy. "Wow… First you get me a suite at Canterlot Castle and now _this,_ " she commented. "I don't know what to say, Twilight, Sunrise."

"How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?" Rainbow Dash inquired, eying the fancy outfit.

The grey unicorn blinked, recalling her outfit. "This? Uh- well, I- I always put on something a little fancy when Opal's feeling under the weather…" she lied. "Cheers her right up." And she laughed nervously.

"Oh, poor Opal," Fluttershy said, worried for the cat. "Where is the sick darling?"

"Oh, uhh, she's… Hold on a minute," Rarity said quickly and slammed the doors shut.

The six ponies exchanged perplex looks. "Huh?"

* * *

Opalescence was settling down on the bed for a nap when she was suddenly magically picked up, and she yowled in protest as Rarity carried her into the bathroom.

"I am so sorry about this," she apologized to her cat while stuffing her into the bathtub and ran hot water over Opalescence, who was yowling the entire time, and then returned her soaking wet cat to the bed. She then opened the doors to let her confused friends in. "She's resting on the bed."

Fluttershy flew over and scooped up the bedraggled cat in her forelegs. "Poor baby," she cooed while Opalescence let out an annoyed yowl while glaring at her owner. "She looks awful." And the cat growled a little.

"She sounds awful, too," Sunrise Blossom agreed and then she noticed the unfinished dresses that were on the mannequins. "Um…"

"Are… those our dresses?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she and her twin took a closer look at the plain-looking yellow and blue dresses with their pink and green ribbons.

"Yes," Rarity said hesitantly while moving so that they wouldn't see the drawings on the desk.

"Well, they're certainly different," Sunrise Blossom remarked, not having expected this from the grey unicorn after letting her, reluctantly, overhaul her wardrobe five years in a row.

Twilight Sparkle walked around the dresses, examining them from all sides. "They're so… simple," she commented. "So practical. So _us_!" she exclaimed with a big smile, and she promptly hugged the grey unicorn while her twin shook her head with a chuckle. "It's the perfect dresses for our birthday party! I love it!"

Rarity sighed in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." And with a flick of her tail, she knocked the two drawings into the trash bin.

This action wasn't lost on Sunrise Blossom, who quietly retrieved the drawings when nopony was looking, and put them in her saddlebag. _'I'll talk with Rarity after the party,'_ she decided as she and Twilight Sparkle went to put on their birthday dresses. _'She probably got caught up in the social life here in Canterlot and just ran out of time.'_

* * *

The seven ponies headed into the castle and to a fully decorated ballroom, where Twilight Sparkle was prattling away.

"When I told the Princess that we were moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot Castle ballroom!" she said cheerfully.

Pinkie Pie beamed at her handiwork. "Isn't it fancy pants?"

"Fancy Pants?!" Rarity yelped and hid behind Rainbow Dash, earning odd looks from her friends. "Where?! Ahh, I mean, _where_ did you find the time to put up all these decorations? Ha-ha," she amended with a nervous laugh when she didn't see that particular unicorn.

"Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon!" said Pinkie Pie, pulling out a cannon and yanked on a rope, causing an explosion of decorations for a nearby table, and some confetti ended up falling on the grey unicorn, who shot the pink pony an annoyed look while brushing it off. "Ta-da!"

"I thought about having our birthday outside," the purple unicorn continued, nodding to the garden, "but they're having another party on the castle grounds today." And sure enough, the other party that their friend had been planning on attending was going on and there were ponies chattering.

' _Oh no!'_ Rarity thought, wondering how she could do both parties at once when she was grabbed by Pinkie Pie.

"Let's party!"

* * *

Soon enough, there was swing music playing and the party was in full swing with the ponies tossing the twins into the air a few times, dancing, and eating birthdate cake. At one point, Rainbow Dash threw cake slices into the faces of Fluttershy and Applejack, and she was laughing when she was immediately attacked by her cake-wielding friends, and this created a minor food fight that got some of the cake onto Rarity, who stepped out to clean herself off.

When they were doing a conga line, Rarity was at the end of the line, and she glanced out at the garden party, thinking. "Mmh… No reason I can't at least make an appearance…" she muttered and quietly slipped out the nearby door while her friends were distracted.

* * *

At the garden party, classical music was playing and Rarity entered the archway to announce her presence. "I'm here!"

Upper Crust immediately greeted her. "Darling, I'm so glad you made it."

"Rarity!" said Fancy Pants with a big smile when he joined them. "So happy to see you here."

Rarity beamed. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Fancy Pants sniffed the air, picking up on an oddly familiar scent. "I say, what is that scent you're wearing?" he inquired. "It smells like…" he sniffed again. "Is that cake frosting?"

' _Drat! I thought I cleaned the cake off completely!'_ the grey unicorn thought and then quickly recovered. "…Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind my ears before I go out," she explained while laughing nervously. "After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting?"

"I know I do," Fancy Pants agreed with a chuckle, accepting her claim.

Upper Crust nodded in agreement, but she didn't look as convinced. "Mm-hmm."

Rarity sighed with slight relief. "Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry," she remarked. "Think I'll go and see what's on the hors d'oeuvre table. If you'll excuse me…" And she walked away while Fancy Pants and Upper Crust started a conversation.

* * *

For the next two hours, Rarity came up with excuses for slipping away between the two parties, accidentally dipping a cracker with meat on it in the chocolate fountain and eating it. And nopony noticed, at least not right away.

* * *

"I… have to go to do the…" Rarity mumbled with a croquet mallet in her mouth and looking very frazzled "thing with the… stuff… you know…?" And she trailed off when she saw the odd looks that her friends were giving her.

"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rainbow Dash asked, holding a pink balloon her hooves since they had been in the middle of a balloon contest to see who could keep a balloon balanced on their noses the longest.

"What croquet mallet?" the grey unicorn asked, her voice still muffled.

The blue pegasus dropped her balloon and pointed to the item in her friend's mouth. "Duh, the one in your mouth!"

Rarity immediately dropped the mallet, having forgotten she'd been playing croquet earlier and laughed nervously. "Ooh, _that_ croquet mallet," she quickly, flushing and began stammering. "I- well I, you know, the truth is… the truth is…"

"Were you at that other party in the garden?" Twilight Sparkle asked and when her friend stammered again, she sighed. "Rarity, I'm surprised at you."

Rarity threw herself at her friend's hooves. "Twilight, Sunrise, let me explain!" she pleaded. "I-"

"I hadn't realized you were such a savvy businesspony!" the purple unicorn exclaimed with a smile, confusing Sunrise Blossom, who'd been about to lecture their friend about not telling them the truth.

"You must understand! I-" the grey unicorn began and then stopped, confused.

Twilight Sparkle nodded to the garden party. "All of those ponies look so posh," she remarked. "And with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses. Very smart!"

"Woo, wwwhy yes," Rarity agreed, getting up with a nervous smile, "I-I didn't want you to think I was being rude, so that's _exactly_ the reason I didn't tell you. The one and only reason." And she laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, you didn't have to do that," said the purple unicorn, smiling. "You should totally go over there and mingle!"

"I'm sure those ponies will love to have some of your designs," Sunrise Blossom agreed, deciding to humor her twin.

Rarity immediately hugged the twins. "Twilight, Sunrise, you both really are the best friends a pony could ever ask for," she gushed. "I don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" the twins asked.

"Nothing," the grey unicorn said quickly, pulling away. "See you girls later!" And she headed for the doors.

"Hey, wait up!" Rainbow Dash said, flying after her. "We're your friends! I'm sure they won't mind if we check out the party too! C'mon, you guys! Let's show them how to party Ponyville style!" And she shot out the door with her friends giving chase.

Rarity stared after them in horror. " _Oh no_!" she moaned and raced after them.

* * *

A/N: Well, things are getting awkward, aren't they? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: STANDING UP FOR FRIENDSHIP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Sweet and Elite

A/N: Well, Rarity is stuck between a rock and hard place with her choices. How will she get out of this mess? Read on to find out, and I will see you all on Tuesday. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: STANDING UP FOR FRIENDSHIP**

When Rarity reached the garden party, it didn't look any different, and she was hoping that her friends hadn't made it when-

 _BOOM!_ Party confetti flew everywhere as Pinkie Pie fired off her party cannon, alarming the posh ponies, and the party went crazy after that. The posh ponies were staring in horror as the Ponyville ponies did conga lines, played games, and while Fluttershy was entertaining some birds, Applejack was weeding the gardens and looking questioningly at the fancy ponies.

"How come y'all aren't doing any gardening?" she asked. "This is a _garden_ party, isn't it?"

* * *

At one of the tables, Rarity was sipping some punch to save face when she overheard Jet Set and Upper Crust, who were staring at the dancing twins with disapproval.

"Can you believe what those ponies are wearing?" Jet Set asked with a disgusted expression.

"They're just so plain," Upper Crust said, scoffing.

Rarity laughed nervously. "Yeah."

At that _exact_ moment, Fancy Pants walked over to the twins. "Excuse me, might I ask where you both got your ensembles?" he inquired politely, and for some reason, he was taking the unexpected changes to the party in stride.

"Why, yes!" Twilight Sparkle said happily and her sister nodded in agreement. "Yes, you may. A very, _very_ close friend of ours from Ponyville made it for us."

"And she made them especially for our birthday," Sunrise Blossom added.

Hearing this, Rarity spit out her punch, spraying Upper Crust and Jet Set, and hurried toward the twins to stop them.

"Ponyville?" Fancy Pants repeated, intrigued. "You don't say?"

"I _do_ say," the purple unicorn confirmed. "Her name is-"

"Fancy Pants!" the grey unicorn interrupted hastily. "Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing that's over there. On the other side of the garden."

"In a moment, my dear," Fancy Pants said and turned back to the twins as the posh ponies began gathering around them. "These lovely fillies from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made their charming dresses."

Rarity gulped. "Those dresses? Oh come now, who cares, they're just two plain old-"

"Oh, don't be so modest!" said Twilight Sparkle, beaming at her flustered friend. "This dresses you made are beautiful!" And the posh ponies gasped. "We all think so!" And they were joined by their friends.

Fancy Pants turned to the grey unicorn, who was looking like she was about to run away screaming. "You know these ponies?" he asked her while the posh ponies began chattering with disapproval and the Ponyville ponies were looking confused and a little hurt.

Rarity turned away for a moment, considering her options, and then turned back to look at the group. "Yes. Yes, I do know them," she answered, no longer looking embarrassed and she looked at her friends proudly, which got them smiling again. "They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know."

"Important ponies?" Jet Set scoffed. "These ruffians?"

"Don't make me laugh!" Upper Crust also scoffed, making Sunrise Blossom scowl at them as they laughed.

"I, for one, find them charmingly rustic," Fancy Pants announced and the posh ponies gasped, staring at him, and both Jet Set and Upper Crust stopped laughing, too. "And I think the dresses you made for your friends are lovely," he continued, looking at the grey unicorn and he chuckled. "I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one."

Not wanting to lose face with Fancy Pants, Upper Crust sidled up to Rarity with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh, I'd like to place my order _right now_."

"I think you should get two," Jet Set suggested, also sidling up to the grey unicorn.

Rarity looked between them and then walked away to join her friends, resulting in the couple knocking heads, and Fancy Pants promptly ignored them. "Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends?" he requested.

Rarity beamed. "With pleasure!" And for the rest of the evening, she and her friends had a fantastic party with many of the posh ponies. By the time that the party ended, a large number of orders had been placed for Rarity to make similar dresses for the posh ponies, and Fancy Pants ordered a dress for his own wife to wear at the Grand Galloping Gala.

* * *

The next morning, Rarity had finished her packing, again, and was writing a letter for a certain Princess. "Dear Princess Celestia," she began, unaware that said Princess had arrived at the suite and was standing behind her. "I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit."

"Now that I would like to hear," Princess Celestia agreed, startling the grey unicorn.

Recovering and setting aside the quill, Rarity shared her experience. "I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what."

"Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned," the Princess agreed with a nod of approval.

"It certainly is!" Bags Valet agreed, once again struggling to stay upright under the load of luggage. "But… might I ask that we hurry things up a bit?! Oh no!" he wailed when his legs gave out for the third time and he went crashing to the floor, buried once again.

Princess Celestia and Rarity exchanged sheepish smiles before going to rescue the poor pony from the pile.

* * *

When Rarity returned to Ponyville and had finished putting away her luggage, she gone back to the main room to start working on the orders for the Grand Galloping Gala, and she paused when the door opened and Sunrise Blossom entered. "Oh, hello, darling."

"Hi, Rarity," said Sunrise Blossom, magically removing two pieces of paper from her saddlebag. "Since we've all been invited back to attend the Grand Galloping Gala, I thought you could design these dresses for me and Twilight," she suggested.

Rarity magically took the papers and her heart sank when she saw that it was the drawings for the dresses she'd had originally intended to make for her friends. "Oh, you found these?"

"Yup, and I figured that you probably got caught up in the social life in Canterlot and didn't have time to finish making them," the orange unicorn confirmed. "Wanted to impress Fancy Pants, right?"

The grey unicorn nodded and shared the whole story with her friend, especially of how Upper Crust and Jet Set had reacted when they'd learned that she had been from Ponyville. "I got _so_ caught up in wanting to impress them, that I forgot for a while what was really important."

"It can happen to anypony," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "You should see how Upper Crust and Jet Set treat my parents at social gatherings sometime. The fact that Twilight and I are students for Princess Celestia doesn't stop them from rubbing our parents faces in the fact that they aren't elite ponies."

Rarity grimly chuckled. "And I'm sure that they don't let it get to them," she guessed and her friend nodded. "Well, if your parents don't care how they're treated by those two particular ponies, then I won't let them get to me either."

"Good idea," Sunrise Blossom agreed and they both giggled as they switched to discussing the dresses for the upcoming Gala.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you all on Tuesday! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
